


Out of the Woods

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Blood and Injury, Childhood Friends, Colors, Drabble Collection, Emotionally Repressed, Friends to Lovers, Language of Flowers, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Minor Injuries, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-08-19 17:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20213899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: Ryoken found that Spectre was quite well versed in the language of flowers. Written for Respectfulship Hanakotoba 2019.





	1. Golden Silence

Title: Golden Silence

Author: Fenikkusu Ai

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS

Characters: Ryoken x Spectre

Word Count: 134

Rating: T

Summary: Respect doesn't always need to be voiced. 

Prompt: Day 1 - Sunflower (Respect)

* * *

Spectre was silent as he drank in Ryoken's presence.

Ryoken was like the sun, and trees needed sunlight. They needed nourishment. His mother was gone, but this white haired boy was here. Was he a savior? Was he his gift? Well, it had been a long time coming.

He was watching Spectre watch him. It was uncomfortable to even speak. Spectre didn't dare look away for fear that Ryoken would disappear.

They regarded each other in a calm silence. If Ryoken gave orders would obey them. It was as simple as that. Yet, he was quiet. He wondered if he was letting Spectre recuperate from all those lonely nights of grief.

With all complicated things left unspoken, they simply luxuriated in each other's company as the sun rose.

There was nothing else to do.


	2. Injury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spectre finds that love can hurt. Especially when it is so well defended...

Title: Injury

Author: Fenikkusu Ai

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS

Characters: Ryoken x Spectre

Word Count: 180

Rating: T

Summary: Spectre finds that love can hurt. Especially when it is so well defended...

Prompt: Day 2 - Red Rose (Passionate Love)

* * *

Spectre couldn't help but wonder if was anyone closer than him to the object of his affections.

Spectre wondered if Ryoken was his red rose, but it was impudent to even ask. One never questioned the boss. He already well knew that he couldn't be his only one, but could be the most important one? Was that too presumptuous to even ask?

Lost in his ponderings, Spectre absently grabbed the rose growing innocently in the garden and in his impatience, he left behind a stripe of blood and grunted in pain.

_Baka._

Damn. He had let his impatience take over him again...

However, Spectre knew one thing for certain as a drop of blood hit the ground: he would bleed for him.

Possessed by passion, he a tore off the rose blossom itself where he could leave it behind in a place Ryoken would be sure to find it. And, he was sure Ryoken would be sure to know who left it behind. He was sure that their minds were in sync.

So, in this situation, his intentions could never be hidden.


	3. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryoken initiates something interesting.

Title: Punishment

Author: Fenikkusu Ai

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS

Characters: Ryoken x Spectre

Word Count: 245

Rating: T

Summary: Ryoken initiates something interesting.

Prompt: Day 3 - Hibiscus (Gentle)

* * *

Spectre wasn't used to gentleness. His earliest childhood memory was the whisper of soft leaves. It was before the isolation and pain of the Lost Incident. Before life itself.

But, the pain he was receiving was actually to to his wishes and to Ryoken's own. and Spectre had to admit that he found the whole experience was intriguing. In truth, it took some time for Ryoken to suggest _this_ sort of play in their relationship.

The act of...pain could be an interesting sensation. Especially, when there was such gentle aftercare afterwards. But, in this play, Spectre was finding that he preferred submission.

All Spectre could feel was the delicious ache of bruises, and he gasped in raw sensation. His brain halted on how to describe it, but in the end, he knew that he would keep keep it all to himself for further analysis.

Above him, Spectre noticed that Ryoken had stopped.

"How did you get this way?" Ryoken asked him softly.

He seemed more curious than concerned. Spectre wanted to smirk before a fierce giggling began to escape from his lips. As strategic as he was, Ryoken was no psychiatrist. That was good.

The answer was easy on his lips. "I was born this way?"

Spectre knew that was truly unprepared when he took the startled Ryoken by surprise with a kiss on the lips. He couldn't help but hope that Ryoken would get angry.

If he did, maybe he would be punished again.


	4. Saturated Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spectre really was getting a little too passive.

Title: Saturated Sunset

Author: Fenikkusu Ai

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS

Characters: Ryoken x Spectre

Word Count: 145

Rating: T

Summary: Spectre really was getting a little too passive.

Prompt: Day 4 - Dahlia (Good taste)

* * *

Spectre was beginning to like the color white. It was the reason he wore it so often. In all honesty, it reminded him of Ryoken and his moonlight tresses.

However, In his culture, white was color of mourning. He couldn't help but reminded of his mother tree. Was he displaying his grief in a way?

However, white was...clean. Newness. Purity. So, in truth, he could say that Ryoken made him feel brand new.

It would just be a guess as to which one he was wearing. Perhaps, it was a little of both.

Maybe he should ask Ryoken's opinion. After all, their colors often coordinated together to his delight.

In truth, Spectre was just fine being the white to his purple. He was perfectly happy with being just a white cloud in his sunset.

In time, he hoped to become dyed by all his colors.


	5. Eclipse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryoken makes him feel like he's up in the stars.

Title: Eclipse

Author: Fenikkusu Ai

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS

Characters: Ryoken x Spectre

Word Count: 182

Rating: T

Summary: Spectre really was getting a little too passive.

Prompt: Day 5 - Haberania radiata (My thoughts will follow you into your dreams)

* * *

Behind his closed eyelids, Spectre dreams of eclipses.

He was the sun obviously surrounded by trees and calf high plants, but in the distance, he can see a triumphant white figure as pale as the moon rising over a night dark ocean. Waiting for him.

Here, on this side of the world, Spectre was the portrait of day and Ryoken was standing over there in the dead of night. It was as if Apollo was facing Hades. The scent of the white orchids wafted among them, a most delicate floral scent that is slightly sharp which in truth accurately describes Ryoken himself.

When Ryoken looks up, he notices him and smiles invitingly at him.

Spectre walks over to him. As they approach each other, the grass is streaked with rays of ethereal light when they embrace in a display of silver and gold. It was peace. Bliss.

_Bliss_. This is how Ryoken made him feel. Like a pearly heaven.

When Spectre opens his eyes, he can swear that he can feel the universe still moving with a pleased smile on his face.


	6. Adrift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spectre could never thank Ryoken enough.

Title: Adrift

Author: Fenikkusu Ai

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS

Characters: Ryoken x Spectre

Word Count: 208

Rating: T

Summary: Spectre could never thank Ryoken enough. 

Prompt: Day 6 - Lotus (Far from the one he loves)

* * *

By this point, Spectre expected missions with Ryoken at the head. It was like a family. An intelligent family with an objective. He supposed in that regard Ryoken would be the father.

But, it was only reasonable to expect absences. Everyone had to grow up and be independent including himself. He wasn't a child after all. Then again, Ryoken never had never really made him feel that way.

But, the boss had no use for him at the moment, so he found himself right back in his solitude. At least, the scenery was pretty.

He sat rather stiffly on a wooden on a bench and could see the lotuses swirling in the pond in front of him. Lotuses raised themselves from the sludge of the world to glow in the glittering sunlight. Oh, how that reminded him of himself.

However, Spectre continued to stare into the pond with thoughts adrift.

Was he really searching the blossoms to find himself? Or was he looking at Ryoken? Upon further reflection, he already knew the answer in his heart.

Ryoken Kogami was the one he was always left thinking about. Life had started again the moment Spectre had found him.

He had truly raised him from the mud of this world.


	7. Chains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even Spectre worried about the inevitable.

Title: Chains

Author: Fenikkusu Ai

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS

Characters: Ryoken x Spectre

Word Count: 161

Rating: T

Summary: Even Spectre worried about the inevitable.

Prompt: Day 7 - Morning glory (Willful promises)

* * *

"I'll stay with you forever," Spectre vowed.

"Is that a promise?" Ryoken blinked like a lazy cat.

Good. Spectre was pleased that he had reacted. He thought that maybe he wasn't listening. Now, he was content for the day. Yet, he knew how temporary joy was.

Almost self-consciously, he flicked his hair. Spectre wondered if Ryoken noticed that it was growing out long. Probably. He noticed everything after all.

He always preferred to use his real name instead of his code name. He always did even as a new recruit.

"Nothing lasts forever," Ryoken needlessly reminded him.

Spectre didn't want to give up easily. "What if I nurture it like a plant?"

"Plants all die eventually."

No one could ever know the future. All Spectre could do was trust rein was real Maybe in a future life, Spectre could be his red rose.

Yes, he would be sure to cautiously loop chains of morning glories around Ryoken.

Until they rotted away.


	8. Don't Wanna Miss a Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryoken reflects as Spectre sleeps.

Title: Don't Wanna Miss a Thing

Author: Fenikkusu Ai

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS

Characters: Ryoken x Spectre

Word Count: 176

Rating: T

Summary: Ryoken reflects as Spectre sleeps. 

Prompt: Day 8 - Bluebell (Grateful)

* * *

Ryoken saw that Spectre had fallen asleep. Really such a diligent worker. Really, he needed to take care of himself more.

Regardless, Ryoken was grateful for him-a fact that he often displayed.

On a nearby table, Ryoken could glimpse the bluebells on the cup that he had bought for him. As soon as he saw it in the shop, he knew that it immediately conveyed his sentiments.

Bluebells meant gratitude which was exactly how he felt about his most trusted associate and close partner.

Ryoken had watched him grow from a wild forest boy to this gentleman of culture, refinement, and intelligence. Indeed, some beauty had to be polished first before it could be discovered and admired.

Ryoken spied the book on programming that had been left by the china cup and returned it to the bookshelf. Each of them both hated a mess.

Before he departed, Ryoken left a chaste kiss on his forehead, and the other boy smiled in his slumber as if he knew it had happened.

Spectre never missed a thing.

* * *

A/N: It's done. Thank you very much for hosting this event! Also, thanks to those who read, commented, and left Kudos. 😄


End file.
